User blog:TheSoulofMelemele/Soul's Top 10 Most Wanted Episodes of Death Battle (Updated)
Yeah this should be self explainable, so here are my top 10 most wanted episodes for the show. How ever, I will not be including returning combatnants, that is for another time... Also, I will only reveal one comatant for each number, so guess the battle! If you guess correctly you get a Bonus Duck. Number Ten So people want Naruto vs Ichigo, or Naruto vs Luffy, or Naruto vs Goku for some reason... Well those fights have nothing on this one! Well... At least in my opinion... These two started out as Ninja who ignored the rules of being one, but later into their series got more series, and started kicking some serious ass with their demon like partner. As for what style I want this in? 3D, EASILY, but 2D is fine. Who I think wins? I am not familiar with the stuff Black*Star did in the manga so I gotta say Naruto. Number Nine So people say that Death Battle should not have any non-legendary Pokemon on Death Battle other than Lucario, and no Fire Emblem characters ey? Well screw those people! This match up has both of those things! In all seriousness, these two are two time travelers from a doomed future that come with a group of friends, but end up seperated, and help a protagonist that is supposed to be a self-insert that gets amnesia in the begginging and is awoken and teams up with a major character that owns an ancient tool, and in the end of the game have to try and defeat a fell dragon that caused the future to be doomed. As for what style, this can be either 2D or 3D, I personally want Torrian to do this but eh. As for who I think wins? I'm playing Devil's Advocate and saying... Grovyle curbstomps Lucina. Number Eight I can just hear people saying; "But what about Ed vs Joseph?" or "Aang vs Alladin?" Well this is my list and I have wanted this fight for a LONG time! Now the battle between the elementalists, Avatar vs Alchemist. Chosen Ones. Not even alduts forced to save their homeland from corruption. Can never go back home... Yeah, these two are pretty similar. As for the animation style, I say this would be an amazing 2D fight, and considering what Ed can do with his alchemy, it will take some great skill and creativity to use him because of all the different things he can do. As for who I think wins? I personally think it could go either way, and no matter who wins, I can only think of a brutal death. Number Seven Yes I know this is a generic DB fight, and that it will be controversal regardless of who wins due to differing opinions on the Kirby universe, but hear me out! I really cannot say anything of why I want the match-up other than what has been said already. As for the style, I would think it would be an amazing 2D fight, set Aqualia, Zack, or Jetz on this matchup, and it might be one of the best episodes to date. As for who I think wins this one? I personally think Meta Knight, due to how I see the Kirby universe's power, though I could see Zero winning this. Number Six According to MaxOfFewTrades, this is a stupid idea and makes no sense, and to him I say two things: A. You are wrong, and B. Still has more and better connections that both Pikachu vs Blanka, and Android 18 vs Captain Marvel. So, a little back story... The trailer I made for this fight, is my most veiwed video of all time, eventhoughbothBlakevsMikasaandRockLeevsSanji'strailersarebetterbyaton. So anyways... This battle has infinate comedic capabilities, and easily has to be 2D. As for who I think wins? Papyrus via hax. But please Ben, make it happen. Number Five So , there is a mix of popular and underrated match-ups here. This is another underrated one. While yes, I know most people perfer Eren vs Wander or Kirito, and Sayaka vs Sailor Mercury. This... THIS is just way better of a matchup, themetically. Just think about it, two anime swordsmen/women sent out to kill a threat to humanity only to later find out that they are the thing they have sworn to kill? Not only that this could be great whatever style the use, even if they have to custom make a sprite/model for Octavia. As for who I think would win... Let me just say, it depends on what is being used, neither of these two would go down easy. Number Four Okay, remember when I said that Lucario is the only non-legendary Pokemon the VS Debate community generally likes to use? (Other than Ash's Pokemon, and PMD Grovyle normally) This fight is one of the reasons why! This one... And potential battles against, Ryu, Neji Hyuga, and Iron Fist. Not to mention, other than Mewtwo vs BlackWarGreymon, and Arceus vs Zeed, this is one of the only Pokemon vs Digimon fights you can actually have a solid debate with, no matter what side you pick. When I first saw the DB S4 leak, aside from being dissapointed about Goku vs Saitama, Scrooge vs Shovel Knight, and Android 18 vs Captain Marvel, I was hyped for this... If this happens, it is most liklley going to be a 2D fight by Jetz, but I woul LOVE if Torrian took this fight under his wing. As for who I think wins? I say Lucario without Renamon's tamer involved, with Renamon's tamer involved, I say Renamon, but damn, I hope this big fan request happens some time. Number Three Oh, what can I say about this match up that I have not said before... But before we start, some unpopular opinions when it comes to Undertale matchups, in general. Flowey, Undyne, Chara, and Papyrus are the only characters in Undertale really fit for a VS Show, since they are some of the only characters with defined feats and do not rely on scaling. But to the match-up. These two are just SO similar, I am surprised I am one of the first people to come up with this match-up! It would fit perfectally for a 2D animator to test the limits of their animation skills, not to mention how freaking close this matchup is. I would normally state my opinion on who wins, but, you have to wait until my first Season of DB is done and I finish the match-up. Fufufufu... Number Two Remember when I said something about under-rated matchups? Here is another one! In my Opinions, this is a twice as good match as both Spike vs Revy, and Han vs Star Lord/Indiana Jones. To be honest, the connectiosn for this are quite obvious. And if this were to happen, it could not only be a gun-fight, but also a battle between their ships and crew. So no matter what, this is going to be very close. Also, this is the only fight on my MAIN list that I can only see in 3D. As for who I would pick to be the winner? Well, because this is ANOTHER fight I own and have not completed yet, I am not going to say, but all I can say is, in the circumstances I brought up it can go either way, and only the smarter thinker can get out of this match-up. Honerable Mentions PitSoraFakeTNv2.PNG|Pit vs Sora TrunksSilverFakeTN.PNG|Trunks vs Silver RockLeeSanjiFakeTN.PNG|Rock Lee vs Sanji SaitamaMobFakeTNv2.PNG|Saitama/One Punch Man vs Mob/Shigeo Kageyama Number One Okay, remember when I asked what can I say about this matchup that I have not said before with Flowey vs Homura? Well I have actually really run out of listing reasons why I want this so bad.... Well onto everything else. As much as I want Torrian to do this, the two have more sprites than 3D models, but I would be happy if Jetz, Zack, or Aqualia were to do this. As for who I think wins? Yes I own the match up and it is incomplete, but I have said multiple times, that I think Madoka wins this. Category:Blog posts